The Potion's Apprentice
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Potion's Apprentice**

**Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Hopeful at the chance of furthering her knowledge, she boards the Nippon Express to London, before boarding the Hogwarts Express to her final destination...but it will it be as simple as that, or will her age cause problems among the students and teachers?**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Severus/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Halled, and walled, with garnet and with topaz,"_ A voice softly spoke in the classroom for which she'd been asked, _"The Temples of my family!"_ The voice was strong with vigor, _"Deep in scarlet velvet and in black, come lay with me..."_ A girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail atop her head, held with a single black ribbon, read a scripture aloud from the book in hand, _"Entwine and sweat and softly moan before the Fire; Beneath the Veil of candles," deep blue _eyes danced over the words, memorizing each for the beauty that it was, coated with hidden passion as she read the words from the page, _"Lit to show the Way,"_ a smile graced lips shaded a delicate petal pink, _"But slightly, darkly..."_

"Beautiful, Kagome..." Golden eyes twinkled with a glimmer of love, "_Hallowed Be Thy Name_...Unto the music of ghosts; Unto the ringing of bells within the Shrine...please...continue,"

"_All-hallowed in the rapture,"_ Kagome spoke once more, _"Of the Legend of the Vine,"_ no longer did she look at the book, _"Saved from bleak mortality," _no longer did her eyes dance across the page, _"By drinking from the Chalice,"_ a smile lit a fire across her face, _"Of the twice-born; blood turned wine..."_

"Wonderful! That was from _The Feast of Flesh and Spirit_, by Ly de Angeles, in case some of you were confused as to what we were reading," The woman stood tall, long white hair fell in pigtails to her knees, bangs framing her face, "...so the Light and Dark were joined for a while; just long enough for each of Them to remember that their purpose was not to hate each other, nor disdain each the other...but to love each of the other simple because they were not each other. Thank you, Kagome, please...take a seat."

"Yes, InuKimi-Sama," A boy beside Kagome stood, as Kagome took her seat.

"Yes, Miroku?" InuKimi spoke gently to the boy who sat at the same table as Kagome, now standing and waiting to ask his question.

"What happened? If Dark and Light are meant to love one another, what happened?"

"...Somehow, it all got so messed up, so complicated, so confusing; they were never meant to be enemies, but sadly, we became lost in aggression, war and power."

"Why?"

"..."InuKimi smiled sadly, "Sit Miroku,"

He did as told and sat down in his chair next to Kagome.

"The answer is simple; because, despite our magical wisdom, we are still human. Human's, no matter how much magical blood they may possess, are so easily blinded by such trivial matters. Money, Power, Rank, Blood, Position...it doesn't matter if your magical or non-magical...if you're human, you are susceptible to the cry of Greed." The class was silent as the woman, InuKimi, stepped around her desk and moved before it. "Now, tomorrow is graduation day for seventh years, and your letters of apprenticeship have been sent out to your first, second and third choice Magister Artium, I wish you all good luck. Turn in for the night, and I will see you each bright and early."

The class stood and bowed, **"Goodnight Headmistress,"**

**-x-x-x-**

" ─upposed to get our _acceptance _letters after graduation. But seriously, I'm too nervous!"

Kagome smiled, reading the book in hand as she listened to a few girls behind her.

"Hey, Kagome!"

She glanced up and watched a girl with reddish/orange hair tied up in pigtails run up to her. "Hello Ayame, can I help you?"

"Which Magister's did you send your three letters to?"

"I...only sent my apprenticeship letter to one person."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a cackle behind her.

"Didn't you know Ayame?"

"Know what, Kagura!" She snapped.

Kagura walked over and sat down beside Kagome, glancing at the book in the quiet girls hand, she sighed, "Always studying..."

"Yes, well...it's a past time."

"Kagura, tell me!" Ayame frowned.

"Oh," She grinned, "Kagome sent all three of her letters to some Potions Master in England."

"What...why!"

Kagome laughed, "That's a silly question, I love Potions, I want my apprenticeship to be in Potions, and I want to be taught by the greatest and most outstanding Potions Master alive,"

Kagura laid her head on Kagome's shoulder, "...but I thought he was a user of the dark arts,"

"Don't you remember what Headmistress InuKimi said?"

Kagura frowned, "No..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned the page of the book she was reading, _Witchcraft Theory and Practice_, "The Light and Dark were joined for a while; just long enough for each of Them to remember that their purpose was not to hate each other, nor disdain each the other...but to love each of the other simple because they were not each other."

"Oh, that...of course I forgot, I'm graduating tomorrow, why would I want to remember more stuff? I myself sent my apprenticeship letters to three Dragon Breeders around the world."

"Oh?" Kagome smiled, "Good luck, Kagura."

Kagura smiled, "Thanks,"

Ayame frowned, "What if he denies your apprenticeship?"

"Then I will just talk to him in person,"

"Bed girls~"

The girls turned to see another female with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, **"Yes Sango-Sempai,"**

Kagome stood up as Kagura got up and left to the bedrooms. "Sango, are you excited?"

"More than anything!"

Kagome laughed, closing her book. Sango was the same age as the rest...or...most of the graduating seventh years, eighteen; in fact, she would be graduating along with them. The only difference was she would be taking an apprenticeship under InuKimi, which was a rare honor indeed. That was enough for the entire female populace of Nippon Magic Academy to respect her, in that, they all called her _Sempai_. "Well, I'm off to bed, have a goodnight, Sango-Sempai,"

"You to, Kagome,"

Tomorrow was a big day for them, Kagome wasn't really excited about the graduation portion of the day; she was looking forward to the acceptance letters portion of the day. Placing her book inside her trunk, she would probably not be reading anything again until she left the academy anyways, since tomorrow they would be busy with the graduation ceremony for seventh years, the letters, the graduation dinner, and then Career Counseling...yes...the overbearing fun that was _Career Counseling_. Then the day after that was the big return home, making sure everything was packed, that she was ready, they were ready, he and she were ready, and that the train home didn't leave without them. Yes, sadly, there would be no time for reading, not until she was back at home.

Kagome sat down and smiled when a black kitten with pale blue eyes nuzzled against her hand from where it laid on her bed. It turned slight onto its back, ushering for her Mistress to pet her, which Kagome was more than happy to do.

Lying back on the bed, she smiled as the kitten curled up against her, "Good night, Yoru," she whispered softly as she pulled the blanket over her and let sleep take her, excited for the day to come.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Graduation Day)**

**-x-x-x-**

The students of Nippon Magic Academy were all seated at long tables that surrounded the seated seventh years, these students were not sorted into houses; they were all treated as equals, so there was no point of sorting. That said, this school had not been founded by four wizards and witches, it had been founded by one man named Inu no Taisho, and one woman named Midoriko over a thousand years ago, and both had died a hundred years after they'd founded the school.

Both still had a long line of children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, which led to InuKimi. She'd married a grandchild of the founder's, Inu no Taisho, named after the founder himself, and even had two son's, one who had graduated two years ago, now twenty, Sesshoumaru, and one who was one year away from graduation, seventeen years old, InuYasha. The children of Midoriko were ones shrouded in mystery, for they were lost to the world of Magic. Midoriko had left the Academy pregnant, and had her children in a Muggle town, whatever happened to them, was a mystery in its own.

InuKimi glanced over the seventh years who were dressed in their schools Scarlet Isadora Tunic's, girls in black front wrapped skirts, the boys in black cotton pants, the sleeves of their Isadora's which started out fit around the arms fell loose and about eight inches wide, stopping an inch above their fingertips. The students all wore the same type of black back laced boots with red velvet inside. Their robes were full length reversible, black/scarlet, and were worn by all the graduating students, the red on the outside with the black hidden on the inside.

"_Sonorus,"_ InuKimi whispered, pointing her eleven and a half Black Ash wand, twisted with dragon heartstring. **"My beautiful, and beloved seventh years, please stand," **Her voice loud from the whispered spell, she smiled as they all stood. **"Today, will be the last day for which you walk the halls of Nippon Magic Academy as a student, from here onwards, you'll will be a Witch, a Wizard, an Apprentice, and you will continue to grow, but as a student, your journey ends here. Teachers, stand..."**

Behind her, stood twelve adults, each dressed similarly in robes; four women, eight men, not including herself which would have made thirteen.

"**Transfiguration instructor, Taisho-Sensei," **She watched her oldest step up, and smiled proudly, he looked so much like his father, long white hair that fell to his knees which he kept in a loose braid over his shoulder, and golden eyes. He wore white robes of silk instead of the customary black. **"Dark Arts instructor, Naraku-Sensei," **Completely opposite of her son, a man with crimped black hair down to the middle of his back, and crimson red eyes stepped forward next. He was a friend of her husband's, and had gone to school with him as well. **"History of Magic instructor, Myoga-Sensei," **A short man dressed in the teachers black robes, with a sharp pointed nose and grey hair haloing his balding head where his pointed hat was set much like a crown on the bald spot, step forward. **"Charms instructor, Kaguya-Sensei,"** A beautiful woman with long black hair let loose down to her ankles, with violet eyes, stepped forward, and dressed in scarlet and black robes, unlike the rest of the teachers who were dressed in black, with Sesshoumaru being the exception.

She looked over the students, so proud of them, she couldn't help but smile. These students had been with her for seven long and wonderful years, and now they would be leaving to live lives of their own, lives that she had hopefully helped them to attain.

Returning back to the task at hand, she continued to call names, **"Ancestral Apothecary instructor, Kaede-Sensei," **She watched another woman step forward, her hair was black also, but was kept in a tight bun atop her head, brown eyes, and dressed in black robes as she was supposed to be. Her sister also worked at the school, she, her sister, and Sesshoumaru were the youngest among the staff at Nippon Magic Academy. **"Astronomy and Divination instructor, Totosai-Sensei," **Another old man stepped forward and smiled, gray hair tied up in a tight bun, and old eyes half lidded with a sleepy expression. **"Magical Creatures Study instructor, Jakotsu-Sensei"** Like Kaede, he too was a younger sibling of another teacher at Nippon Magic Academy, he had an older brother who also worked along side the. His hair was clipped up in a purposely messy way; black eyes watched the students caringly as he too stepped forward.

InuKimi wouldn't tell anyone this, but Jakotsu was her favorite among teachers, in his charming, boyish ways, though...thankfully he swung the other way, so her husband never worried over her fondness for him.

"**Flying coach and instructor, Menomaru-Sensei,"** A man with long teal colored hair and red eyes stepped forward, donning his black robes, and gazing over the faces of his students throughout the year, he too smiled. **"Potions instructor, Tsubaki-Sensei,"** This woman had black hair, long, to her elbows. Brown eyes glanced to InuKimi; a small smile graced her lips before she stepped up. **"Dueling coach and instructor, Bankotsu-Sensei,"** The older brother of Jakotsu, stepped up and grinned, with his black hair tied in a braid down his back to his hips and bright blue eyes looking out at his students, he was swollen with pride as he took in how his students had grown. **"Wandless Magic instructor, Kikyou-Sensei,"** The older sister of Kaede, with her long black hair falling to her hips freely, and brown eyes staring into InuKimi's, she stepped forward with a blank expression on her face, her eyes moving from InuKimi's to Kagome's, but her expression of vacancy never changed. **"And finally, Ancient Scripture Studies instructor, and Headmaster, Inu no Taisho-Sensei."**

Inu no Taisho stepped forward to the podium and smiled, **"As well as your Magical Defense instructor, and Headmistress, InuKimi no Taisho-Sensei."**

InuKimi blushed, pushing him back into the line, she walked gracefully back to the podium, **"These are your instructors, please show your gratitude, for it is their very teachings which have gotten you this far, and you will take the things they have taught you, and hopefully utilize them the way they were meant to be used."**

The seventh years bowed low for a long while, and then stood up straight, looking at their instructors with bright smiles.

"**Instructors, please show your students how proud you are, that they have passed your tests and have made it this far, and are ready to go further. Show them that you are ready to let them grow outside of your classrooms and learn the teachings that life has to offer."**

The teachers, including InuKimi, bowed low for a time equal, if not longer, to the students, before standing straight.

"**Please sit back down, everyone."** The students standing all sat back down; the teachers remained standing, silently watching their students.** "I will call your name, and you will walk up, take your Diploma, and then shake the hands of your instructors before returning to your seats."** InuKimi took in hand a scroll and smiled, **"Agasa, Toran,"**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched as the first of a long line of Seventh years was called, Toran light bluish green hair and green eyes, three younger siblings and a fierce personality. Though, Kagome assumed it came from always having to stand up for her younger siblings, or at least two of them, one was too rambunctious to need someone else's protection.

"**Akiyama, Eri,"**

One of Kagome's many friends stood and made her way to the front. She, and two others had come here with Kagome their first year as friends, so the four were real close.

"**Fujiwara, Ayame,"** Her red haired friend walked up next, then some others who Kagome never really talked to or got to know.

"**Higurashi, Kagome,"** Kagome stood and walked forward, a smile on her face, and a bounce in her step. She was one step closer to her acceptance letter. Being that she was the youngest to graduate, she would have to work extra hard at making her Magister pleased, so she had decided in her third year, when she chose what her Class of Choice would be, that she would give her all to the chosen subject and her studies. Third year was when they were told of the Apprenticeship letters, and that they would have four years to do their research and decide on the recipients of their three letters. She had waited a long time for this, and even as she had searched, researched, and looked about for three names, she just wanted the best. So, she went to her Headmaster, and asked him who he recommended as a Potions Master. In Headmaster Inu no Taisho's words _'Well, not that he's much to talk to if you're not either, in his house, or into Potions, I would definitely recommend him as a Master of his Arts...and the best alive in current...'_ She smiled, shaking the hand of InuKimi.

"Very good, Kagome, you have done your parents very proud, and I'm sure if they were here today, they would tell you as much too. You have done an outstanding job, and have overcome the odds against you, I'm so proud of you," InuKimi smiled caringly at Kagome.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Kagome smiled, tears stinging at her eyes. She took her Diploma in hand and bowed before straightening and stepping up to the next instructor, Sesshoumaru no Taisho, the eldest son of Inu no Taisho and InuKimi no Taisho, elder brother of InuYasha no Taisho, as well, her Sempai and Tutor while he'd been in school, he was the reason for her skipping a grade the way she did. She had skipped her fourth year and gone straight to her fifth with his help.

"Seventeen and graduating," He smirked, "Clearly you're trying to make me look bad,"

Kagome laughed, "No, of course I'm not. It's nearly impossible to make you look bad,"

"Nearly?" He quirked a brow, "Are you implying that you could make this Sesshoumaru look bad?"

"With a few good Glamour Spells gone bad, I'm sure I could."

He smiled, "Congratulations, Kagome, and good luck with your acceptance letter."

Bowing, Kagome frowned, "Don't say good luck, that's bad luck,"

"So is a black cat," He said, referring to her kitten.

She rolled her eyes, letting go of his hand and moving to the instructor next to her as InuKimi called on the next student. "Naraku-Sensei, thank you for all that you've taught me, I will do my best to use it intellectually,"

"I hope so, the knowledge of the Dark Arts can be intimidating, which is why only two schools, this includes ours, teaches it. The others only teach Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts, so be wise and cautious with what you know,"

Kagome nodded, bowing again, after letting go of his hand. "Yes Sensei," She made her way down again, "Kaguya-Sensei, I enjoyed your lessons immensely, and will take each to heart as I continue to learn more, thank you," She took the extended hand in hers.

"You, dear Kagome, are in my opinion, the brightest Witch of your year, so much room to grow, and such a beautiful mind, and pure heart, equally as beautiful. I hope, whatever your future may hold, that it will be one filled with many wonderful and exciting adventures."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you,"

Another name was called, this one she recognized as her friend Ayumi's.

"Kaede-Sensei, oh where to begin, you already know I love your class, my many journals filled with Ancestral Apothecary are proof enough of that, I guess, thank you. I want to be a Potion's Apprentice, and so I'm very thankful to you, for teaching me everything about the ingredients, and their uses...thank you so much," She shook the woman's hand as Kaede laughed sweetly.

"Kagome, you were one of my best students, you were always the first to raise your hand, to ask a question, to pose an answer, to even challenge me, you are an amazing girl, and as you grow into your endless and boundless knowledge, you will become an even more amazing woman. Thank...you..."

Kagome bowed, trying hard not to cry by this point, listening as another name was called, this time Miroku's, which meant they were still on the H's. "Totosai-Sensei, I'm still waiting for that fortune of yours to come true," She smiled, laughing a little at the old man, but in kind. He'd been like a grandfather to her all these years.

He laughed too, "Dearest Kagome, I told you when I first saw you, _in years to come_, you must be patient. Lady fate does not roll out a carpet to just anyone, you must take the silver threads she leaves behind and build the carpet yourself. But know this, as I look into your eyes, and upon your hand," His old eyes graced the inside of her palm, "Your future has not changed from the last I saw it. Many trials will come forth, but fight for what it is you believe is right, and you will always make it through, and you will get your happy ending, just...be you."

At this point, she didn't want to lift her head, she knew she was crying, so she said her thanks as she bowed and moved to the next instructor.

"Oh, no...Kagome, no tears," A soft, feminine male voice came from in front of her, and with a soft handkerchief in hand, her Magical Creatures Studies instructor wiped away her tears. "You are such a beautiful, tender hearted soul, we will all miss you so much. You truly know how to brighten up the halls, all you need to do is smile," Jakotsu beamed as she laughed, "there we go, today is not a day of sadness, but one of happiness, for you will be starting a new journey, and that is cause for joy. So smile, no crying, not when there is a smile to be had."

Kagome took both of his hands and bowed, her forehead gently touched the top of his hands in a gesture of gratitude, "You have no idea how much I'll miss you Jakotsu-Sensei, you always took time to talk with me, even if not about class or the lesson, and you always were there to make me smile, and laugh, even if I was having an absolutely horrible day. I will miss you so much, Jakotsu-Sensei," She looked up and smiled, "Thank you, please continue sharing your kindness with the students here,"

More names were called, this time a few she didn't know.

"Menomaru-Sensei, even though I know you had it rough with me, I wasn't always the best at listening in your class, I am grateful for your teachings," She took his hand.

Menomaru laughed out, "Kagome, there were days I wanted to tie you to your broom stick and hex it to stay in the air doing twists and turns all day."

Her eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Oh, seriously," He smiled in kind, "But know this, you took the longest to learn, but you also perfected it, your skill is unmatched in class, you aren't afraid of taking chances, so you don't hold back on a broom. If you are going to remember anything I've ever told you, I want you to remember this, don't be afraid of taking chance, and don't hold back, give everything you have, whether in the air, or in life."

Kagome nodded, "Always, Sensei." She bowed respectfully to the instructor, and then moved on to the next. "Tsubaki-Sensei..." She stared at the woman before her, this woman had inspired her in school to become an Apprentice of Potions, and she couldn't think up a single thing to say to her. Finally, she threw her arms around the Potions instructor, not able to think of anything more fitting to the woman who had taught her everything she'd needed to know, not just about Potions, about friends, family, life...she had taken care of her over their breaks, while the others were with family.

"Kagome, you know, you will always be able to come back, it's not like we're saying you can't drop by and visit." Tsubaki said softly, her own arms wrapped around the child before she pushed her back gently, staring the girl in the eyes with kindness, love, and happiness. "I'm so proud of you, we all are."

"I owe it all to you, to all of you. I wouldn't be half of who I am, had it not been for everyone here,"

"Silly Kagome, you have always been who you are, we just helped you to bring it out."

Kagome bowed long to the woman, "Thank you for everything, Tsubaki-Sensei, you have done so much for me, so much...thank you,"

"I've only given to you, what you've given to me, dear Kagome. Thank you,"

Kagome smiled with love at the instructor before moving on, "Bankotsu-Sensei, I'm going to miss you too, though...I won't miss─_ah!_" Her head was ruffled with a hand larger than her own, "...you ruffling my hair..." She sighed, looking up at the guy only six years her senior, he had always treated her like a kid sister, even going as far to playfully hex students in her first year who had picked on her. Though, that was while he'd been in school, but to be honest, he had still done it after graduating and getting an Apprenticeship and then a job at the Academy.

"You take care of yourself, Kagome. Write, always write, let us know how you are doing, what's happening, what's going on, and all that other girly stuff, don't forget about us, we are all your family, Kagome, we all love you so much, in one way or another." He gently tugged a lock of her hair.

Kagome bowed, "I will write as often as possible, and I will tell you everything, from the training I receive, to the color shoes I'm wearing," She laughed as she stood. A couple more names were called, this time Kagura and Kouga, which meant they were in the O's now. She moved on again, "Kikyou-Sensei, I think, your class was probably the hardest on me, but I'm glad I didn't give up," Kagome said to the next instructor, "I think, sometimes I felt like you were purposely tormenting me, but really, you only wanted me to do my best, and for that, I'm thankful," She shook the woman's hand and was surprised to see a quirk of the lip and blinked, but just as fast, it was gone. She wasn't sure if it had been real, or if it was a trick of her mind.

"You will become a great Witch, one day...for now, you still have much to learn, so take the basics we've provided you, and start the new courses presented. You will find that school isn't nearly as complicated as life is."

Kagome bowed with a nod and made to go to the next instructor and the Headmaster, only to be stopped by a hand. She turned and looked Kikyou in the eyes.

"You really did a wonderful job, if you ever need someone to talk to, some advice, or anything, please, don't hesitate to owl me."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I will!" She stepped before the headmaster and held her hand out, he took it with a smile and grinned, "I remember when I first I got the privilege to meet you,"

Kagome blushed, she recalled that day well enough to remember she'd been embarrassed to the point of hiding with her face in the crook of InuKimi's shoulder as she was carried to the castle, Nippon Magic Academy, and honestly, she preferred not thinking about it. "Ah...that day, one best forgotten. You have no idea how much I owe you, Headmaster. You took me in that day, you took care of me, as if I was your own...thank you."

"Kagome, you've always been like a daughter to me. Since I found you twelve years ago, and you always will be. You are always welcomed back here, I look forward to hearing all about your life after school, Kagome, and I hope it will be as wonderful as the time I've had watching over you."

Kagome hugged the Headmaster tightly, letting go and bowing, "I owe you my life Headmaster, and for you, I will live it to the fullest that I can, until I can pay you back for all that you've done. You have been like a father to me, InuKimi like a mother, and Tsubaki has been my fairy godmother. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, all of the others, Sesshoumaru, Kaguya...they are my precious brothers and sisters, and I will cherish you all in my heart." She took a step back gave one last bow to the Headmaster, and sat down with her Diploma in hand.

"**Taijya, Sango,"**

'_T's...! Almost done...'_ Kagome sighed, _'Almost...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, if you see errors, tell me and I'll fix them as quickly as possible! Please leave me a message telling me what you thought, and I'll update quickly~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Potion's Apprentice**

**Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Hopeful at the chance of furthering her knowledge, she boards the Nippon Express to London, before boarding the Hogwarts Express to her final destination...but it will it be as simple as that, or will her age cause problems among the students and teachers?**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Severus/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"**The center has been called by many names, it has been called the Spirit, the Essence, the Soul, and the Consciousness. But by whichever name you choose to give it, know that it is the deep you, that seeks to know and understand, not only who you are, but why you are here. It is the whole of you, as opposed to the sum of your parts, and is the gateway to all knowledge...as you go off into the world, I want each of you to listen to this deep you, as it is very much so a part of who you are and who you will become." **InuKimi stepped past the podium and bowed, **"Congratulations, Nippon Magic Class of '92...you did it,"**

Witch and wizards now graduated from the Magical Academy, tossed their pointed caps into the air, cheering at finally completing school. Some crying, some planning their vacation in the crevices of their mind, others were wondering 'what now', while Kagome was still sitting in her seat with a happy Kagura hugging her tightly beside her, she was only interested in those letters.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in the Career Counselors office, staring at him as he read off her Career choices.

"Anything catch your attention yet, Miss. Higurashi? Your school credentials are quite impressive, I imagine Auror would be a pleasing job for one of your stature and Magical class."

"I want to be a Potions Instructor, like Tsubaki-Sensei."

"Y-yes, I see that's your first choice...but do you not have a second choice?"

"No, Potions is my first, second and third choice. I will be a Potions instructor, make no mistake..." Kagome really didn't care for these Counseling sessions that she was forced to suffer through, thankfully, so were the rest of the Graduating students. She had attended the after dinner graduation part, which had ended at seven-thirty, and had said her farewells to the underclassman already. She would no doubt be sleeping in come tomorrow, since she would spend her summer at the Nippon Magic Academy, it was her home, after all.

"Well, it seems that you have everything all planned out, there isn't anything I can do really. You know what you want to be, you most likely sent out your Apprenticeship letters to Potion Masters across the world, your set."

"Thank you sir," She stood and smiled, "I did in fact send out my Apprenticeship letters," She said, bowing and walking to the door to leave, "but only to one Potions Master," Kagome left the Career Counselor staring after her in a stunned silence.

She made her way to her homeroom instructor, who just happened to be InuKimi herself; making her way through the labyrinth of halls before stopping in a small line of students who were also there for their letters.

"Kagome~!"

Kagome turned and saw Kagura waving her letters, "Did you get accepted?"

"I did! Well, to one of them..." Kagura blushed, "I'll be helping out Dragon Breeder Charlie Weasley!"

"Oh? That's great though! I have one chance to get this, since I sent all three to only one Magister, so..."

Kagura took Kagome's hand in hers, "You aren't regretting your decision, are you?" her crimson orbs gazed into Kagome's bright blue.

"No, I won't regret my decision, even if I don't get accepted; I won't give up without talking to him!"

Kagura cheered happily, "Good, I was getting worried there for a minute," She watched the next student leave the room with his letters, a smile on his face as well. "Your next, Kagome; Good luck!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Its bad luck to wish someone good luck,"

Kagura frowned, "Don't you own a black cat?"

Kagome gave a deadpanned expression, "Don't even go there," She sighed, walking up to the door and opening it, she entered the room with _'what if's'_ weighing on her shoulders.

"Come on Kagome; don't be so nervous," InuKimi laughed joyously, "You got back three letters,"

"...he sent a reply for all three letters? But they were all the same thing?"

"Yes...well...you sent three letters asking, he sent three letters replying, you're a match made in heaven, open them." She said, reading over Kagome's letter that the girl had sent, it held her credentials, her views on the subject, and a well written anthology of potions she had been working on for the past four years now, the way the work, the ingredients, and even going as far as to put together a compilation of data concerning way of improving many potions that were in Basic, Intermediate and Advanced potion making books and study guides. She had made quite the effort of impressing the Potions Magister, and had done an impeccable job, even providing him with a Thesis report on Wolfsbane and its effects.

Kagome could be heard sighing, causing InuKimi to glance up in wonder; the look on the girls face however spoke volumes.

"I didn't get accepted,"

"What about the other two letters?"

"What," Kagome laughed, "You want me to get turned down three times in a row by the same person?"

"You never know, maybe he has a sick sense of humor?"

"...maybe..." She looked at the opened letter in hand, "So far, I have..._'I'm sorry, but at this moment I do not wish to take on an Apprentice, though your Thesis on Wolfsbane was quite impressive, I haven't the time for an Apprenticeship right now, many regards, Severus Snape'_...he seemed pretty serious."

InuKimi nodded, Kagome was right, he had written the letter fairly sensitively, but who knew...right? "Then...open them for me?"

Kagome nodded and opened the second one, "This one say's, _'While I do admire your persistence, again I must decline your request for an Apprenticeship, I'm doubtful that my response will change, as too much has been happening around the castle as of late, and I have no need for more to worry over, many regards, Severus Snape'_...InuKimi-Sensei, I really don't foresee him changing his mind..."

"Only one way to find out...yes?"

Kagome opened the last letter, her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face, "He said yes!"

"Yes? That's it?"

Kagome laughed, "He wrote, _'Dear Miss. Higurashi, after some careful consideration, I have decided to forgo my Slytherin ways and accept the Apprenticeship, I will look forward to your arrival come the first of September, enclosed is a list of requirements you will be expected to have with you and train tickets from Nippon to England, and also for the Hogwarts Express. Again, I look forward to meeting you, my sincerest regards, Severus Snape'_, oh, this is wonderful!"

"...yeah..." InuKimi looked at the letter, it was the same handwriting, but it reeked of something akin to a lie, so different from the other two letters, she couldn't believe that the same person had written it, but then...who was she to say anything? She'd never met him; maybe he had...multiple personalities... "Well, we will gather what you need once school is out, alright dear?"

"Yeah!" Kagome ran out of the classroom with the letter clutched tightly in hand, "Kagura!"

Kagura who had been leaning against the wall waiting patiently turned in wonder, "Three yes's?"

"No, one...but it doesn't matter! I did it!"

Kagura grinned, "A night to celebrate!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and walked off down the hall to their dorm rooms. "So, why did you only get one yes, when all three were to the same person?"

Kagome's laughter could be heard down the halls, happy to have finally received her letters, and happy to know that she would soon be the apprentice of the Potions Magister, Severus Snape.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

Kagome sadly walked the streets of Nornstern Way, which was the closest Magical Shopping District near Nippon Magical Academy. With InuKimi in a meeting with Nippon's Ministry of Magic, Sesshoumaru working out his next semesters lessons, and Inu no Taisho preparing the acceptance letters for Nippon Magic Academy...there was no one to help her gather her things. Well, that wasn't completely true, "Come along, Yoru-Chan,"

The kitten who had been sniffing at something on the stone ground, glanced up before chasing after the black ribbon tied loosely around her Mistresses' hand.

"Let's see," She looked at the letter in hand, two pages, pulling the one in the back to the front, she read it aloud to the kitten next to her who was now swatting at the black ribbon which she'd normally have in her hair in some way, shape or form.

_**Requirements for Potions Apprentice**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) – (Though you may wear your own work robes if you so desire,)**_

_**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear – (Again, you may wear your own)**_

_**One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar) Required~**_

_**One Winter Cloak (You may use yours or another, just so long as you have one, winter at Hogwarts is tedious on its best days, the joyous to look out at none the less.) Required~**_

_**BOOKS**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Advance Potion-Making by Libatius Borage**_

_**Asiatic Anti-Venoms by Delphos Ninner**_

_**Moste Potente Potions by Jargon Mortise**_

_**Encyclopedia of Potions by Phavran Cortés**_

_**Magical and Mundane Plants by Phyllida Spore**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean by Rosella Clearcorner**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)**_

_**1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials**_

_**1 Set of Brass Scales**_

_**1 Mortar and Pestle**_

_**1 Knife (Any Make is Fine, So Long as it Cuts)**_

_**You are also welcomed to bringing your animal familiar. (So long as it's legal by Magical Standards)**_

"You hear that Yoru-Chan? You can come along to!" She continued walking, stopping at the book shop, Mink's Corner Book Shop, and entered, holding the door open so that the kitten had time to enter before letting it close gently behind her. "Hello?"

"YO-HO!" A bubbly cheerful girl came skidding up to her from around the corner of a bookcase, "Is there something, something, that I can do for you?"

"Something, uh...yes, I need these books," She showed the list, "Do you have them?"

"We have them all, all, I will gather them for you!"

Kagome stared after the girl, her ruby red hair was long as she ran about the shop gathering books, it was whipping violently around her with every motion she made, chasing after her with every turn, and her eyes, a deep doe brown which held that innocent look only children seemed to have, but this girl had to have been older than herself to own this shop, right? "Um, may I ask a question?"

"Asking questions are good, good!" She paused and smiled, "Go ahead,"

"...how old are you?"

"Ah..." She walked forward with all the books Kagome needed and placed them on the counter carefully, having carried the weight with ease, "A witch, like the Earth, Earth, can be both immeasurably ancient and forever, forever young." She rang up the bill, looked Kagome over and smiled, "You are a sweet, kind and caring girl, yes?"

Kagome frowned, "No more than any other student at my school,"

"Oh my, modest, modest too, I see." She walked off and vanished behind the counter, carrying with her two more books, and a box. "These are for you, you, alone."

"But those were not on the list," Kagome looked to double check.

"Not on the list, but important none, none the less, you will thank me later, later."

Kagome sighed and made to pay the bill.

"Those not for sell,"

"But─"

"Free, free, for you only."

Kagome couldn't speak as the woman took the money for the books on the list and left the rest in her hand. "Why?"

The woman's cheerful smile faded and a wistful look appeared on her face, "Life is long, if lived right, but some lives are made short, short." She looked at the box with a sad smile, "You will know what you need to do when comes the time to do what needs be done. Tell me girl, when were you born?"

"...September, the twenty-fifth of September, nineteen-seventy-five," Kagome answered.

The woman stepped forward and placed a hand beside her face before pulling it back to reveal a card, a man dressed in medieval wear, holding a sword up high in the air; such a lame trick, but still, Kagome listened.

"Justice, The Page of Swords, you are a Libra, September twenty-second, to December twenty-first. I see your future child,"

Kagome laughed, "An old man already read my fortune,"

"The old man Totosai is wise beyond his years, but he himself has much to learn still."

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman took her hand in hers, flipping it over, she ran a finger over the lines of her palm, her eyes were closed, which meant she wasn't looking, she was only feeling.

"Following through into action with an ideal; assessment by the soul's judges; compassion by the sword; the fine-honed, razor-sharp steel─the process of tempering by adversity; determined awareness; impartiality to external coercion; the point of balance; your oaths and your contracts of agreement...I see it all. Such a good little Apprentice you'll make...for four..._ADVENTUROUS_...years. Danger awaits your future, child, but you will make him very proud...and become very important to him."

"...him?"

"Potions Magister, Severus Snape...but there is more...The mystery veiled; the veil itself; law; guardianship; life unseen; silence; the occultist and the priestess; the profundity of the Unknown...The crossroads of thought and ideal, direction and destiny, union or dispersion, action or non-action; choice and all that is engendered by choice...I see the symbol of a triangle...I see transcendence...I see self-assurance through perseverance; a battle, fierce, life's trial won...victory...but not the war...your battle is not the war...there is fulfillment, trust, and a willingness to love, despite an overwhelming opposition. I see creation...freedom...eternal vigilance, and an understanding of Death...and...I hear a song...one whispered on the winds of time...you shall hear it someday soon." The woman released her hand and opened her eyes.

Kagome stared in front of her, fear radiating off of her, _'...an understanding of Death...eternal Vigilance...war?'_

_**~Meew~**_

Kagome jumped at the brush of her cat against her ankle, performing a quick shrink spell on her books and the box, she bowed respectfully and left the store. Walking through the street, she made her way to the next store to by the rest of her stuff. Hoping that the arrival of September first would be quick to visit her and she'd be out of this crazy place. She loved the instructors at Nippon Magic Academy, but she needed to get away, she'd been there since she was five, no memory of her past, an identification spell showed her name and birth, even her parents who were deceased...but nothing else could be explained about her. She was an orphan, with an astounding amount of magical stamina, and a mind many would kill for. She liked to think that those were traits she'd gotten from her parents, but really, she probably attained them while growing up at a Magical Institute.

None the less, she was grateful to them all, and one day, she would show them just how grateful she was...one day...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Months Later)**

Kagome looked at the calendar and grinned, "Finally!" The date was August thirty-first; she would be leaving to England today, then tomorrow, Hogwarts! "Inu no Taisho!" She ran out of her room in a floor length cotton nightgown, Inu no Taisho sat with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha at a table reading when she ran in and skidded to a halt at the table, crashing into it slightly as she gripped it tightly. "IT'S TODAY!"

The three stared at her in wonder.

InuKimi who had seen her run inside entered behind and smiled lovingly at the girl, "Kagome dear, never expect a man to remember a date, for _any_ occasion. You will be thoroughly disappointed." She said in jest as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I however do remember, and you'll not be leaving this castle until I've gone through your wardrobe and found you the attire for both your ride to England, and your ride to Hogwarts!" She took Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the hall, leaving the three to stare after them, none spoke, they just stared; and then silently, they went back to their studying and reading.

Kagome entered her room with InuKimi beside her, sitting on her bed the older woman opened her wardrobe and frowned, "All of your best robes and clothes are still in here,"

"I didn't want to stand out much..." Kagome blushed.

Shaking her head, InuKimi pulled out a few dress robes and regular fashionable robes before placing them in her opened, half full trunk. Then she went about choosing an outfit for the ride to England and another for the ride to Hogwarts. "How about some study questions before you leave, to make sure you are still my best student,"

Kagome smiled, "Alright,"

"Pick a subject, and it can't be Potions, we will get to that later,"

Kagome laughed, "Um...Dark Arts,"

"...Dark Arts, recite the scripture for Succubus,"

"So Men, they say, by Hell's Delusions led, Have ta'en a Succubus to their bed." Kagome recited, then calmly, she gave the definition, "A female demon that copulated with human males."

"Very good...what of this?" She held up a light lavender robe, but Kagome shook her head, so she hung it back up. "The Incubus?"

"Belial, the dissolutest Spirit that fell, The sensualist, and, after Asmodai, The fleshiest Incubus." She once more recited, "They are male demons which copulated with human females."

"Lycanthropy! What is it?"

"The most AWESOME phase of magic! Lycanthropy is the changing of a human being into a wolf; the werewolf appears in every culture, in every age."

"GOOD, GOOD...what about red?" She held up another robe.

"Mmm...maybe,"

InuKimi laid the robe on the bed, "Pick another subject,"

"...Ancestral Apothecary!"

"Right, Sneezewort, what's it called, what's it do?"

"Achillea Ptarmica, is it's Latin name, and it gives protection on the spiritual path. It's used in potions which are normally created for use of guidance and making decisions, at times, forcing decisions on others."

"Good, very good!" She lifted another robe and smiled, "Put this on," She said, holding out a traditional Japanese kimono inspired floor-sweeping gown that was crafted from airy silk chiffon in a green boho-chic print, it was beautiful on her, and gifted her with a very respectable air, that would hopefully help her in England upon her arrival. After all, ones look and how they would carry themselves said much about the person. "Elder, name, use."

"Sambucus Nigra, and it's used for assertiveness, can cause some people to react aggressively if used in abundance, but in the right dosage, it can cause them to be bold, but not aggressive."

"That's right! Do you want a hat? Or shall I tie your hair up?"

"I want my hair tied up,"

"Alright then, Dandelion?"

"Teraxacum Officinalis, used as a relaxant, and can ease fear, pain and help with nightmares. Sesshoumaru once gave it to me in a sleep potion because I was having really bad nightmares, I can't recall what they were about though..."

"Turn around," InuKimi said with a brush in hand, Kagome did as told and she began brushing the girls hair. "Ribbon?"

"Oh, uh..." She untied it from around her wrist and handed it to the woman who had practically raised her.

"There, beautiful as always," InuKimi smiled, "Shoes?"

"I'll wear the slip-ons," She pointed to a pair of black slip-on heels that were in the corner of the room.

"Very well then, this red dress robe will be your Hogwarts Express outfit, and you will wear this beneath it," She held up a pair of black skinny pants that she knew Kagome loved, and two shirts, "Pick one," one was gray and black stripes, a loose fit with an attached white tank top beneath it, and the other was a simply, white long sleeved button up, it was Sesshoumaru's, and she knew InuKimi knew that too. She knew which one she would choose, Sesshoumaru was like her big brother, and she would miss him greatly. He had let her use it one night when she was about thirteen due to a nightmare, he'd been sixteen then.

"White shirt,"

InuKimi smiled, "Then I will lay these on top of the other clothes in your trunk, so you can put them on tomorrow,"

Kagome nodded, finishing her attire by pulling on her normal black robe, instead of her reversible black and scarlet robe. "I'm so excited!"

"Yes, I know, you've been leaping and bounding through the halls this entire week, while we are all so sad to see you go, you are so excited to leave." InuKimi faked tears, and a sad frown.

Kagome laughed, "But aren't you also proud to see me going off as an Apprentice?"

Sighing, InuKimi pulled Kagome into a hug, "More than anything, but still sad that you are leaving. I want you to write to us, as often as possible!"

"I will, too bad you guys can't go with me though, I mean, besides today to the station, you wont be able to see me off to Hogwarts because term starts,"

"Yes, I should talk with Hogwarts Headmaster about changing the day school starts for them,"

Kagome frowned, "Why don't we change the day our term starts?"

"Too much work!" She pouted, "Let Hogwarts do it!"

Kagome shook her head, but smiled anyways, "Are we all ready?"

"DO you have your books, ingredients, phials, cauldron, scale, other needed instruments and work robes?"

"All of it, yes!"

"Hmm...Bookcase?"

"I shrunk one down a week ago so that it would fit the bottom of my trunk perfectly, and hold my books in place," Kagome answered, pointing back at the black leather trunk with silver lining.

"Then I guess you are ready, I'll gather up our boys and we can go,"

Kagome whistled loudly, long and smooth, it echoed off the walls of the school and sounded through each room, a talented gift, that's what Sesshoumaru had called it, since everyone knew who it was whistling, and she could easily find who she was looking for when she did it, they just seemed to come. Mind you, she usually only did it for─ "Yoru-Chan, you ready?" She asked the kitten as she came running out from around the corner of the wall.

_**~Meeow~**_

Kagome crouched down and the Kitten jumped onto her knee, then shoulder, and rested herself there where she would no doubt stay until she arrived in England. She whispered _"Mobiliarbus,"_ watching her trunk move and follow after her, Yoru watched to, in case it tried to pull something while her Mistresses back was turned.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the train she'd be taking sadly, yes she was excited, but this was the first time she'd be leaving the school and her _family_. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sesshoumaru smiling down at her, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug which InuYasha was quick to join. She hugged them both back sadly and smiled. "I'll write to you guys as often as possible!"

"You better, be good, and take care of yourself," InuYasha said, pulling back and standing next to his older brother.

"I'll come visit over Christmas break,"

"Right," She smiled up at Sesshoumaru who also stepped back. Kagome gave a final hug to InuKimi no Taisho and Inu no Taisho, then bed farewell before boarding the train to England. "We on our own now, Yoru, I guess we can read while we wait, yes?" She glanced at the Kitten on her shoulder, not paying attention to the curious stares she was receiving as she found herself an empty compartment and made herself comfortable, placing the miniature trunk down, she had shrunk it so not to cause problems with Muggle's seeing her Trunk floating behind her. She fixed it to its original size before opening it and pulling out a random book since she couldn't be picky, she couldn't see what books were where with all the clothes and didn't want to make a mess, so she just grabbed the first one her hand touched beneath the pile of neatly folded clothes and pulled it out. _'The Magic and the Healing...must be one of the books the bookshop owner Mink gave me...'_

She opened the book and started reading, readying herself for the longest Magic Train ride EVER, nineteen hours...so she would arrive there with time to change and bored the next train, she would no doubt fall asleep on the train, so she glanced around the compartment and fixed it up a bit. Using her wand, she made the seat she was on plushy, and conjured a warm cotton blanket, then locked the compartment door and dimed the light above her head, bright enough to read, dark enough to sleep.

Yes, this would most definitely be a long...ride...

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: hope you guys enjoyed, I'm trying to keep the chapters around the same length, so not to disappoint, anyways, tell me what you think, check out my other story A Not So 'Harry Potter' fic, it's a Hermione/Draco fic...but no one will read it...makes me sad...maybe just sad enough to not want to update anymore? ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Potion's Apprentice**

**Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Hopeful at the chance of furthering her knowledge, she boards the Nippon Express to London, before boarding the Hogwarts Express to her final destination...but it will it be as simple as that, or will her age cause problems among the students and teachers?**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Severus/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was taken by surprise as a loud bell like sound rang throughout the room she was in, waking her from the dreamless sleep she'd moments ago been the product of. It was the day she would be going to Hogwarts, and she had spent the entire night last night looking up a spell to help her with speaking English, and in the end, she had woken up early and gone to Diagon Alley to purchase a multi-language spell book, in hopes of finding something helpful. Still, she couldn't speak English, and she was to be boarding Platform Nine and Three Quarters soon, hence the bell like sound in her room.

Getting in late last night around the same time some other kid had, she had requested a wake up call, having had to write it down, and then the pub owner of the place she was staying at, used a translation spell on the paper and gave her a room and showed how much it would cost by counting out Galleons and lying them out on the counter before her. She mimicked the amount and followed him to her room where she put her stuff down and bowed in thanks to the man.

Now, sitting on her bed, she flicked her wand in response to the yelling bell and it was silenced. She would no doubt still be searching for a language spell while riding on the train to Hogwarts, but first, she had to find the platform. She knew it to be at Kings Cross Station, so that was where she would go.

Making sure she didn't forget anything, she called for Yoru who was quick to follow after her; walking down the stairs with her luggage tucked away in her pocket, shrunk down to size, and made her way to the pub owner. Asking for directions to the station, he handed her a piece of paper and she wrote it down, knowing he didn't understand a word she'd said. He preformed the same translation spell as he had yesterday and nodded.

"Ah, Kings Cross," He waved his wand and a mad appeared on the paper after he said another spell, showing a red dot, that was her, and a yellow star, that was the station. "Got it? Oh...! One second," he held a finger up and motioned for her to stay put before running up the stairs, well...what was a run for him. She waited and waited until he came back down with a boy a bit younger than herself, "Harry...Potter," he pointed at the boy, pointed at the scar and then pointed at the wand.

Kagome frowned, _'Funny little scar, but why should that matter to me?'_ Shaking it off, she smiled anyways, "Potter-San," She bowed, "Higurashi, Kagome."

"Hello Higurashi...Sen?,"

Kagome laughed, "San, Sss-a-nn,"

He blushed, "San, sorry...um, what does that mean?"

Kagome looked confused, but Tom saved her.

"Kagome here can't speak English yet, she needs to get to King's Cross, and although I gave her a map, I want to make sure she get's there safely without any problems."

Harry nodded, looking at Kagome, he held up a finger, "One second,"

Kagome sighed as he ran back up the stairs, before coming out with his bags and an Owl. "..." She raised her wand and shrunk the luggage down to pocket sized toys and watched his eyes widen when she didn't speak. He picked his things up and pocketed them, then grabbed the cage for his owl, a beautiful Snowy Owl, which stared curiously at Kagome. Yoru moved close to the cage and looked inside, paws on the metal of the cage as she sniffed curiously at the creature inside, "Yoru-Chan!"

The kitten jumped about a foot in the air before running towards Kagome and bounding to the chair next to her, then to her shoulder where she laid herself, eyes still watching the bird.

Kagome smiled when she realized Harry was waiting for her, "Arigato!" She bowed to Tom and left the pub; walking outside, she held the map up and noted how close she actually was. Following the messy haired brunette, with the lightning bolt scar, glasses and bright green eyes to the station, she was in a happy mood since she wouldn't have to bother trying to explain to a Taxi driver where she needed to go, and then she wouldn't have to figure out how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Arriving with Harry about fifteen minutes later, she chose to continue carrying her luggage and Yoru who she was now holding in her arms for fear of the little kitten getting squished into the pavement if it chose to jump off her shoulder.

Walking after Harry, she followed him to a brick wall which he pointed at. She was used to hidden platforms, but the ones in Japan were merely hidden by a See-Me-Not spell that would rest over trees or other random places, sealed so that only those with magical potential can find their way inside. They don't necessarily need to be invited, if they get there on their own, then it's believed that they were meant to be there to begin with. She watched the kid take a quick glance around before running straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappearing right before her eyes. _'...ah...that seems simple enough,'_ She grinned, "Ready, Yoru-Chan?"

_**~Meew~**_

She looked to make sure no one was watching before running straight at the wall with her kitten held close in her arms. She made it through and watched the world flash around her to something beautiful. "Cool~"

"I don't need to speak your language to know what that means," Harry laughed at the awed expression on her face before guiding her towards the train.

"Harry!"

"Harry~!"

The boy turned and Kagome looked curiously behind her at two more kids about his age, both were running up to him with their Trolley's in hand.

"We tried to catch up to you at King's Cross, but you were too quick, huh...?"

Kagome frowned as the ginger haired boy turned a curious look on her, taking in her appearance, the outfit which InuKimi had chosen for her, he frowned and glanced back at Harry.

"Who is that?"

"Higurashi Kagome, ...San," He added as an after thought.

The girl smiled, light brown hair and hazel brown eyes looked at her in thought before she started walking up to her, "Are you Japanese?"

Kagome only caught_ Japanese_, "Hai!"

"Oh, you don't speak English,"

Again, she caught _English_, it was self-explanatory what the girl was asking, "Iie,"

"...Your a new student at Hogwarts?"

_Hogwarts_...Kagome frowned, she knew that word, but what was the question, "...umm...gomen?"

"That means Sorry, I see...you need a translation spell, I haven't read up on any yet, but I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be able to help you once we arrive at Hogwarts, she's our Head of House, by the way. Oh, I never introduced myself," She held her hand out, "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

Kagome caught the name, she didn't have a clue what the girl had said before her self-introduction, but smiled anyways, "Higurashi, Kagome...Granger-Chan, Ohayo Gozaimasu," She bowed, and then took the girls' hand in their own customary greeting.

"This is Ronald Weasley," She pointed to the ginger haired, freckle faced boy who gave a nervous smile and a half wave.

"Ron Weasley, please." A slight blush of pink brushed against cheeks as he looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"...Hai," Kagome bowed, "Weasley-San,"

"What is San?"

Kagome stared in wonder as the girl and boy went into a discussion and wondered if she should leave or not.

"San is a gender-neutral Japanese honorific,"

"Gender-neutral," Ron muttered curiously.

"It means that it can be used for both males and females,"

"I know what it means!" Ron yelled out irritably, "But that's not what she called you!"

Kagome tilted her head in wonder, really wishing she could speak English and understand it and not just every other word.

"Chan is often used when the speaker, which would be Higurashi-San, finds the person endearing. It's often used, but of course not limited to, babies, young children, grandparents, teenage girls, and may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, youthful woman or between friends. Though, it's considered rude to use with a seniors name, like Higurashi-San, she's older than us, so using Chan at the end of her name would be condescending and rude. Using Chan with a boys name can be considered intimate, but also condescending as well."

'_Chan, San, Chan, San...she must be explaining...I think...'_

"Higurashi-San, we should find a compartment, we've wasted enough time!"

Kagome looked at her hand as the other girl took it in hers and made her way to the train, just then noticing the cage in the girls hand, the trolley, both of them, had been taken by one of the train workers and pushed to the loading bay for the luggage a little while ago, leaving the girl with whatever was in the carrier.

_**~Meew~**_

Kagome smiled at the kitten in her hands as she was pulled to the train.

"Higurashi is kind of a weird name, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Ron, "It's her last name, until given permission, you should only speak to her using her last name in reference. The Japanese, as well as other Asian cultures, give their last name first, and first name last in an introduction. Such as, Granger, Hermione, or Weasley, Ronald, and Potter, Harry. Though, it sounds better if you have a name that is of Asian background, much like Higurashi, Kagome."

"How do you know any of this?" Harry asked curiously as they searched for an empty compartment.

"Well, my dad went to Japan when I was younger, about eight, and I read up on the Japanese culture while he was away. It's really quite fascinating!"

Kagome yawned; it was boring listening to people when you couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally they found a mostly empty compartment, one person was inside, and he was asleep. Judging by his age, he was most likely a professor at the school they were going to. Sitting down across from him with Hermione next to her, she let her head lean against the cool glass of the window before letting sleep take her from the reality that had started boring her more quickly than she was used to.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was woken to the jerking of the train and sat straight in surprise, "What's happening?"

The two boys and the girl in the compartment with her look confused, _'I hate not being able to speak English! That should be a required class at Nippon, or they should at least teach us a translation spell! One of those things they don't think we'll ever need...'_

_**~Meow~**_ Yoru jumped up from where she'd been playing with a string held by Harry and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder before shielding herself in Kagome's hair.

It was getting cold, really cold, Kagome frowned as she stood up and opened the compartment door, looking to see what was happening, she saw some students poking their heads out as well to see what was going on. The train jerked again throwing Harry who was behind her back into the compartment seat; Kagome caught herself in time to keep herself from falling and gripped the compartment door tightly. She heard Ron say something and turned to see the glass icing over. 'Dementors...?' She'd done a study on them one year for Dark Arts, and had learned that a Patronus Charm could ward them away. She had learned the Patronus Charm in her fourth year; Kaguya-Sensei had been particularly relentless and persistent during those lessons. She had explained that the Patronus also was the image of your Spirit Guardian, and for Kagome, it was a Wolf, A Bernard's Wolf to be exact. She had searched the species back in her fourth year after successfully learning the Patronus charm, and had learned that the species had gone extinct back in 1952, which was when the last one appeared, no tracks had been seen since. The Wolf as a Spirit Guardian, represented loyalty, success, perseverance, stability and thought, Wolves were also regarded as path finders and teachers.

As she grabbed her wand as the lights went out in the train, Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her back inside, shaking her head at her as she sat down; Harry shut the compartment door and Kagome just let out an irritated _huff_. Not even a minute after, she saw the black scabby cloth sway behind the compartment door and made her move, just as the door opened, she stood and gripped her wand, thinking of the happiest thought she could, she yelled, _**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

A swirl of blue formed from the tip of her wand and a large wolf of around five or six feet from its nose to its tail, bounded forward and worked the Dementor off the train, but to her surprise, it was accompanied by another Patronus, one which she could not make out the shape of. Once she was sure the Dementors were off the train, as in, once it was no longer freezing cold and the lights were back in working condition, she concluded the charm and watched her dear Wolf Patrons run back to her before vanishing in a single bound. Many heads which were still looking curiously out into the hall of the train looked somewhat surprised and nervous, but kept quite.

She stepped back inside and looked to make sure everyone was still alright, a surprised look by the older gentleman caused her to laugh, but she didn't say anything, what point was there? No one could understand her, and hopefully, the headmaster would have a fix for that problem upon their arrival. The man who had helped her, Professor R. J. Lupin, according to the trunk on the shelf above them, excused himself from the compartment leaving her with the three students. Immediately they went to asking her about what had just happened, what she had done, how she did it and if she could do it again, but Kagome only stared at them, causing each to drop their heads in annoyed realization.

"How is she going to learn if she can't speak, much less understand English? Obviously she's a transfer student, but you would think they could at least teach her the basics before sending her this way," Hermione frowned.

Kagome didn't know what they were saying, but as time passed and the train slowed, she found herself too excited to care about anything being said.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Fire burn and**_

_**cauldron bubble.**_

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Something**_

_**wicked this way**_

_**comes!**_

Kagome smiled as she stood beside the Headmaster off to the side, Hermione had insisted she talk to him immediately and he'd been gracious and kind in helping her. He had, in fact, a language spell that he had casted on her just before the Choir had started up. She was happy to, since it sounded marvelous in English, and she could understand what they were saying as well.

_**Eye of newt and**_

_**toe of frog,**_

_**wool of bat and**_

_**tongue of dog,**_

_**Adder's fork and**_

_**blind-worm's**_

_**sting,**_

_**lizard's leg and**_

_**owlet's wing.**_

It was kind of cool to see the floating candle sticks floating above the great hall, the students singing had these large toads in hand and then the enchanted sky was of flashing lightning. The students were separated by four tables from what she could see, at one on the far left of where she'd entered, they had green and silver ties, and then next was blue and gray ties, next to them, yellow and black ties, and last on the far right from where she had entered, was red and gold ties.

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Fire burn and**_

_**cauldron bubble.**_

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Something**_

_**wicked this way**_

_**comes!**_

She looked to see Hermione, Ron and Harry at the furthest table on the right of the entrance, each in their school uniforms, robes and proper ties of red and gold vertical stripes. They were watching the Choir in the front with interest which made Kagome think that this didn't happen often at their school.

_**In the cauldron**_

_**boil and bake,**_

_**fillet of a fenny**_

_**snake,**_

_**scale of dragon,**_

_**tooth of wolf,**_

_**witches mummy,**_

_**maw and gulf.**_

She actually thought the song was kind of catchy, in a haunted, I'll-grind-your-bones-to-make-my-bread, kind of way.

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Fire burn and**_

_**cauldron bubble.**_

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Fire burn and**_

_**cauldron bubble.**_

_**Double, double,**_

_**toil and trouble.**_

_**Fire burn and**_

_**cauldron bubble.**_

Kagome watched in enthusiasm as the kids sang, thinking that perhaps a Choir wasn't such a bad idea; she figured she could write about it later in a letter back home.

_**Something**_

_**wicked this way**_

_**comes!**_

Kagome clapped with the rest of the students and the Headmaster before turning to the older man, "Thank you again, Headmaster Dumbledore," She bowed respectfully, catching the eye of a few students.

He smiled, "It's no problem at all, but since you will be an Apprentice here, you will need to be sorted, so stand with the first year students and we will call you up once done with the first years, you will take the seat next to Severus."

"May I inquire to which one is Severus?" She asked, happy to finally understand what was being said around her. Even happier to be able to respond and reply.

"The one in all black, brooding at the Head Table," He pointed to a man with hair of black silk skimming his shoulders, black eyes, and a black cloak which shrouded him in mystery.

Kagome smiled, bowed again before going to stand with the other students.

It didn't take long at all for the students to be sorted, and finally her name was called and she walked up gracefully, fully aware of the eyes which followed her to the stool. Sitting, she felt the _Sorting Hat_ settle on her head and decided to write about this too. It was fascinating.

'_Why thank you, it's not every day that I'm called fascinating.'_

Kagome kept herself quite despite her surprise.

'_No need for alarm child, you graduated from Nippon Magic Academy, yes?'_

Kagome nodded.

'_I see, and you specialize in Potion Making and Herbology, or...Ancestral Apothecary...I believe is what it's called at your school.'_

Again, she nodded.

'_You aspire to be a Potions Instructor, and will stop at nothing to get there, a promising Slytherin you would make, but at the same time, you would do well in Ravenclaw with your intense love of knowledge...on the other hand, Slytherin would help you on your way as the Potion Masters' Apprentice...I think that's it...'_

Kagome listened as he talked silently in her head before finally calling out _**SLYTHERIN**_. The far table on the left started clapping and Kagome stood and bowed to both the hat and Professor McGonagall before she took her seat beside Severus who didn't even glance in her direction. On the other side of Severus was Lupin.

Dumbledore took the podium and began a speech, introducing _Professor R. J. Lupin_ who, in Dumbledore's words, had kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, she wanted to know who would be teaching the Dark Arts class, but knew better, they didn't have one, which she thought was silly. The hall was once more filled with applause. He then announced the Care for Magical Creatures position which had been changed since the previous teacher was clearly missing limbs and wished to live his remaining years with what remaining limbs he had, and that _Rubeus Hagrid _would be filling in the position.

"Also, we have, for the first time in Hogwarts History, a young girl who will be spending her next four years as Professor Snape's Apprentice in Potions. Normally we don't take Apprenticeships, but...we had a change of heart." He waved his hand back, "Please welcome Higurashi, Kagome, that is...her first name is Kagome."

Kagome stood and bowed to the students to her waist before straightening and sitting quietly back down.

"Now, I have one more announcement, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time that Sirius Black is captured."

Kagome listened as he went on, and when finally he was finished, the students had eaten, and everyone was leaving, she sighed. She hated these large gatherings, even at Nippon Magic Academy, she went early for breakfast, skipped lunch, and left Dinner only a few minutes into it. She took note that Severus was already leaving through one of the side doors for teachers and quickly chased after him, excusing herself when she almost ran into another teacher. "Sir," She called, "Snape, Sir," She tried again, gleeful when he paused and turned slowly to face her. His features were hidden by the shadows that were clinging to the walls.

"Miss. Higurashi, I assume you did not get my letters,"

Kagome's smile slowly drifted from a smile, to a face plagued by depression. "I believed I did...Sir," She took from the robe she now wore, a folded letter, and handed it to him.

"..." He took it and unfolded it, reading silently what was written, a twitch in his features told her that he was annoyed, and a sigh told her that he was opposed to resigning, but none the less, acceptant, of the letter. "I can, with all honesty, tell you that I did _not_ write this letter, Miss. Higurashi, but seeing as you are here, and have no doubt purchased many items to attend this school as my Apprentice, I shall not send you back,"

"Oh thank you Sir, this mea─"

"yet," He interrupted her rant, "I shall not send you back, yet. That doesn't mean, however, that if you act out of turn, you are without consequences, do I make myself clear?"

"...crystal...Sir,"

"You may call me Professor Snape, as my students do, in time, that may change, but don't...hold your breath."

"I understand," She bowed, still excited to finally be at Hogwarts, and in the presence of the Greatest Potions Magister of their time. "Please watch over me, during the duration of my stay, Professor."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away, "Your room will be stationed in the Slytherin Dorm Room's, separate...of course. You are not a student, but you are a Slytherin."

Kagome nodded.

_**~Mew~**_

Jumping, she had forgotten completely about Yoru, since the cat had hidden behind her hair on the train, it hadn't moved or made a sound. "You scared me Yoru-Chan," she smiled.

"..." He watched her from the corner of his eyes as he led her to the Slytherin Common Room, giving her the password to get in, and then showing her to the room, which was downstairs near the door to the common room, so if any snakes tried to leave, she would no doubt hear them before the door opened.

"First classes starts at eight, first years, and then we will have an hour duration between classes as I don't deal with all of my classes in one foul day like some teachers choose to do, I teach fourth years after the first years, and then fifth years immediately after fourth. I have alternate day schedules, on days I'm not teaching first, fourth and fifth years, I'm teaching second, third, sixth and seventh years. Understood?"

"Yes sir," She wasn't paying attention to the few students who were watching from the sidelines or from where they were perched on the chairs and divans. "Do you not have days off, where you relax, Sir?"

"Miss. Higurashi, on those days which I should have to myself, I usually spend them with my students,"

Kagome smiled, "That sounds sweet,"

He sneered, "In detention, Miss. Higurashi,"

"Oh..." She laughed sheepishly, "That makes more sense, sorry, Sir."

"It's quite alright, Malfoy!"

Kagome turned as a boy with white/blonde hair falling around his ears and grayish blue eyes walked up to them.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he will show you around the castle until you are comfortable on your own, also, you won't be attending my classes until Monday, so please, do your best to familiarize yourself with the castle while you have time. Mr. Malfoy, I leave her in your capable hands,"

Snape left the room with a swish of his cloak. Kagome bowed until the door to the common room slammed shut, then straightened and bowed to Draco, this time, her Kitten finally fell from her shoulder after she'd bowed so much that day. Kagome smiled as she stood straight, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked, "Just Draco, I'm clearly younger, _Miss. Higurashi_." He whispered smoothly next to her. She knew he was a third year, she had heard them talking about finally being in their third year of Hogwarts earlier, but she couldn't deny, he was cute, and tall for a thirteen year old...or maybe he was fourteen...

"R-right, well then, Draco. I will see you tomorrow; I need to get some studying in before Monday, while I have the time."

"...studying?"

She didn't say anything as she walked to her room and shut the door as Yoru ran inside and jumped onto her new bed, she couldn't wait for tomorrow...no, she couldn't wait for Monday! Tomorrow would be another day she'd have to wait to learn, another day she wouldn't get to sit and see the Potion's Magister work, she wished to skip tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, until Monday. _"Why must tomorrow be Thursday!"_ She hissed in annoyance, pulling her luggage out, she grew it back to size and then, with a flick of her wand, a wave here and a twirl there, she had her room set up, bookcase right next to her green and silver comforter laden bed, and filled with Potions, Herb and reference books...as well as those...two books stack on a separate shelf, lying flat on their side, with a box unopened, on top of them. "..." She laid her fingers on the box, before removing them and grabbing the book beneath it, sliding the box off of it carefully before lying back on the bed and reading. "Magical Remedies and Spells to Heal the Heart, Body and Soul by Aisha Greenbacks...Chapter one...Magical Cures," She read aloud to herself, "The independent Romanies, after hundreds of years of wandering, had to be their own doctors. They learned how to use herbs, plants, and other remedies to cure them when they were sick or injured. They strongly believe that many illnesses are affected by the mind. Thinking you are healthy can actually make you fit. A Roman mother, who says to a child, _Let me kiss it better_, can actually make the child better by giving them faith. The Romanies also say that sending love to a sick person─whether the person is aware of it or not─can improve that individual's condition." She pondered the words she'd read as she waved her wand and turned out the lights, placing the wand in the book as a book mark, she closed it and placed it back on the shelf.

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough, but when it did, she would be well rested and ready...hopefully...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer then the other two chapters, and yes, it's in Harry's Third year! Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll get started on The Godmother chapter four, and The Dragon Tamer chapter seventeen! Wow, I can't believe I'm on Chapter seventeen already... :) ...let me know if you'd like something to happen or be added to one of these three stories. The Godmother, The Dragon Tamer, The Potions Apprentice, and I'll do what I can, with love, Akuma~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Potion's Apprentice**

**Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Hopeful at the chance of furthering her knowledge, she boards the Nippon Express to London, before boarding the Hogwarts Express to her final destination...but it will it be as simple as that, or will her age cause problems among the students and teachers?**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Severus/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Kagome found herself glaring at an annoying blonde git who was mocking some boy in, if she was right -which she usually was- Hufflepuff. She snapped irritably, her book she'd been reading last night clutched tightly in her hands, "Aren't you being a bit childish, _Draco_?"

His lip curled as she turned the fight onto him, and away from the frightened Hufflepuff, "Aren't you supposed to be a Slytherin, _Miss. Higurashi_?"

"The House I'm put in doesn't make who I am. It was my ambition towards Potion's Apprentice that landed me in this house. I would never lower myself to treating students, either older or younger, in such a condescending manner. It's unbecoming of any well brought up individual, and from the way you dress to the way you hold yourself, I had _assumed_ you were one of those well brought up _individuals_...clearly...I assumed wrong." Turning to the boy, she smiled charmingly and held her hand out to him. He watched her carefully for a moment before taking her hand and being hauled forward into a standing position. "Now, off with you, wouldn't want to be late on your first day, right?" He smiled, said a quick thank you, then ran of towards his first class.

"..."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, "You get more when you give, Draco, trust me. All your hurtful words only land you with enemies, but a few kind gestures land you with friends. While enemies may end your life one day, I imagine friends can ultimately save it...yes?"

He sneered, "I have friends,"

She laughed, "Oh yes, paid for and bought," She looked at the paid for muscle which stood stupidly behind him, so easy to call him on it really, "Friends are not hired arms against nerds, Draco; they are something only you can make, not your money." She watched his eyes widen, "Yes, Draco, I know your type...I have many friends, just...like...you." She thought back to Ayame and smiled. "Anyways, what's first on our agenda?"

He sighed irritably, waving Crabbe and Goyle off before following up by pulling his satchel from behind him and pulling out his schedule. "I can't show you all of the classrooms and corridors, obviously," He gestured to the castle and its humongous stature, "Especially in just...what, four days? Not likely, so, I'll show you the classes I have today and tomorrow, as well as the ones on the way to my classes, then, Saturday and Sunday, I'll help you around to the main halls and other such nonsense," He looked down as a ball of black fur circled playfully around his feet and swatted curiously at his robes. Narrowing his eyes, he moved his foot just barely and watched the kitten familiar of Kagome jump almost a foot into the air backwards before landing on all fours and staring cautiously at his feet, smirking, he waited to see if it would get closer again.

Kagome smiled, _'He isn't so bad once he's not surrounded by his lackeys, that and when he's got something to occupy his time with.'_ She nodded, "Sounds good, what do you have first?"

Turning his attention from the kitten, he glared, _'Damn,'_ folding the schedule back up, he placed it inside his satchel, "Divination's, with Professor Sybill Trelawney."

"I don't suppose we can skip, can we?"

Draco laughed, "You are to be Professor Snape's Apprentice, so I wouldn't let him catch you giving advice like that to students." He looked the girl over and frowned, she was dressed in a Scarlet Isadora Tunic, with a black front wrapped skirt, their black/green reversible robe over the ensemble, and a satchel over her shoulder. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, my school uniform," she glanced down, smiling at the cute outfit, "With the robe being the exception," she twirled and smiled as the skirt flared a bit. Kagome smiled, "Back to that skipping idea though, Snape never needs to know," She winked cutely, "I'm not too good at Divination's, and most of the teachers I know that teach the subject, aren't either..."

Draco smirked, "Well, I haven't met the Divinations Professor, so I can't say anything yet, shall we?" He held his arm out for her.

Kagome laughed, "I'll follow, as charming as you may be, I will stick to a good two foot distance,"

He nodded, "Yeah, I get it. You're only nice to those not of snake heritage,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yep, you caught me," She followed him to the tower where Divinations would be held, _'Silly snake!'_

**-x-x-x-**

It was quite the hike to the top of the North Tower, that when Kagome and Draco finally made it, Kagome had taken a seat on a plush violet and blue pillow, closing her eyes with the intention of sleeping her fatigue away.

Draco sat down on the other side of her on a purple and green tasseled pillow. The room was starting to fill, and Pansy sat down on the third pillow at the table Kagome and Draco were at, and Green and yellow pillow.

Kagome glanced around and noticed Harry and Ron sitting on poufs, or...pillows, similar to her, but hadn't yet noticed her. Hermione wasn't there though, she glanced back around, then back to the boys and felt her eyes widen in surprise, _'...strange...'_ She eyed the brunette curiously, but said nothing, turning to the front of the class in time for a strange woman to enter in a lanky stride, similar to that of a praying mantis, only...glittery, with glasses that made her eyes three sizes too big for her head.

"Welcome to Divination," She had a soft and sort of misty like voice that seemed to come from the shadows clinging around her. Until she stepped out of the shadows, now she just seemed weird.

Kagome let her head drop back and wondered for a moment why Divination teachers were all _soooooo_ weird! _'Though, at least Totosai looks normal and just acted weird, this one doesn't look a smidge sane!'_ She sighed, laid her head back and tried in vain to block out the Divinations' Professor.

It was about twenty minutes into the class when she seemed to take notice of the oblivious Kagome who was reading _**Asiatic Anti-Venoms **__by Delphos Ninner_, a book she had brought with her, among many others.

"I see one of my students has something more interesting to do then pay attention in class, how sad th─"

"That you're wrong?" Kagome countered, interrupting the woman in mid-speech, "I'm not your student, I'm Draco's shadow...ignore me. Also, a bit of proven psychology for you; most kids learn more when they aren't listening. It's when they are drawing, reading or writing that they hear more of what's being said." With that said, she went back to the paragraph she'd been reading. The woman seemed like she wanted to say something, but had changed her mind, instead, Harry and Ron had drawn her attention away from Kagome. _This_ was interesting.

Yes, Kagome wasn't really good with reading the future, but she _had_ passed tea leaf readings. She had to get a look at the cup when the woman cried out, _'you have the Grim.'_

She was standing beside Trelawney the moment the words left her mouth. Kagome had a knack for getting under a teachers skin, but her way of tormenting Totosai was something of legend. "That's just a black dog, not a Grim, it's missing the scorch line right here," Kagome pointed, causing Trelawney to look down, then back at Kagome. Hermione too commented about it not looking like the 'Grim'. "Neither one of you has the _gift_ of a seer, no...I daresay you are both ill-equipped to fortunetelling."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gee, my feelings are hurt." She turned her eyes to Harry, "Let my try my hand at this," She took the cup from Trelawney and looked at the book, it was similar to the one she'd used at Nippon, so it was easy to decipher the tea leaves. "Alright, this isn't a _club_, it's a cap, which means trouble...a cat, here...that means deceit, a false friend. And then...right here...a dog for sure...hmm, a _loyal_ friend...or relative." Kagome smiled, "Nothing life threatening in your tea today, Harry."

Harry smiled, but he still seemed a bit nervous, looking at the cup in wonder.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome followed after Draco to the outdoor grounds to Care of Magical Creatures, they had just eaten lunch and were now walking with a loud Pansy who was doing her best to ignore Kagome, even talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"_She was apparently an outcast at her school, you know, they didn't have good sorting like Hogwarts, must have been all over the place, complete chaos I'm sure. Such a stupid name if I ever heard one, Kagome. I heard she failed her Divinations class at her old school─"_

Kagome frowned, "Now wait a second, if you wanted to talk about me, you should have done it while I couldn't understand English, or speak it. But now, you are just being rude. I passed Divinations, I sucked at using the Crystal Ball, but I made an E all the same!"

"Oooh~ an _E_, but not an O?"

Kagome glared, it wasn't everyday she met someone who she did _not _like. "I'm sure you've made a fair share of E's in your life, I have only made E's in Divination however, and the rest were passing O's."

Pansy blushed and sneered at the _Apprentice_. "You think you're so smart."

"I am smart, I graduated a year early, skipped a grade as well."

"You can't do that!"

Kagome laughed, "No..._you_ can't do that. _I _can," She stopped walking as they came to a hut where Gryffindor's were sitting and talking amongst themselves over their first Care of Magical Creatures.

"Gather 'round the fence here!"

Kagome followed Draco and Pansy curiously, knowing that she wasn't really a student, she made sure to stay back a bit to keep herself from distracting the class like she had done in Divination's earlier.

"Ev'ryone gather 'round, make sure yeh can see─ now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books─"

"How?"

Kagome frowned, _'It's not often you need a lesson in opening your book,'_

"Eh?"

Draco pulled out his book, one which Kagome could only feel Nostalgic over. She had dealt with the book herself during her second year at Nippon, and they weren't allowed to start studying actual creatures until _they_ figured out how to open it. She scoffed, the numbed of hospitalizations that first week were off the charts, but finally, they had started to figure it out. "The book is like an Animal, Draco."

He laughed, "Yes, like the Professor who assigned this monstrosity,"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

Kagome shook her head, watching as others pulled theirs out too, tied with belts, spell-o-tape, or like Draco's, rope. "Not what I was implying, I meant..." She walked up to him, grabbing his book and keeping it at a distance as it struggled in her hands, "If a hyperactive cat is bouncing about, and you want to calm it down, what do you do?"

"...pet it?"

Kagome smiled, "Very good," she turned the book to Draco, "Pet it,"

He raised a brow and brought two fingers to the spine of the book before running them down the spine. The book shivered and opened. Kagome released it from the rope's confinement and held it out to Draco who took it and opened it curiously.

"Just a little love and tenderness really," Kagome sat back and watched the class go from there. She thought she'd be able to go the whole class without interrupting again, but her tour guide got stupid and tried to taunt a Hippogriff that Hagrid had brought out for the lesson.

After Harry had bowed to the beautiful specimen, Kagome watched the _boy-who-lived_, take off through the air on its back. Oddly enough, she didn't get why everyone was so crazed over him, but she had gotten the follow-up on his History from a few of her housemates. Now, the rest of the class was trying their luck with the Hippogriffs, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were with Buckbeak, the Hippogriff Harry had used, and she had smiled when the proud beast had bowed back to Draco who was now petting the beautiful creature's beak.

Then it happened, he opened his snooty little mouth, "This is very easy,"

Kagome was already standing, her wand which was tucked away in a thin and long pocket on her skirt was pulled free and ready in her hands.

"I knew it must have bee, if _Potter_ could do it..."

She could see the wheels in Draco's head turning, the words running through his mind, and she recalled how proud these creatures could really be, and how _well_ they took insults.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff.

'_...I can't very well hit the Hippogriff! That would be horrible...but I'm not sure of the rules on using magic on students.'_ She started forward as the words which would hurt the creatures' ego left Draco's mouth.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?"

That was it, the stupid snake had striked at the wrong Hippogriff, and it retaliated! She pushed Draco out of the way and into a tree as a hoof came down on her shoulder and knocked her back a few feet. She stood and stumbled, watching Hagrid try to settle the beast down as Draco's friends went to check on him. Kagome stood tall and stared the creature in the eyes, it was not advised, even Jakotsu had told her that to stare a Hippogriff in the eyes was to challenge it, or let it know that she was _not_ afraid, and she wasn't, so she locked her gaze with its. The creature stopped fighting with Hagrid as it stared at her, stepped forward and looked at the arm which hung limp at her side, it bent its head forward cautiously, looking up at her eyes every so often to make sure she wasn't planning anything, and finally, it brought it's beak to the bleeding arm and nipped at it.

"Don' reckon I ever saw a Hippogriff take ter a person so quickly, 'specially in such a manner," He watched the Hippogriff bow to the girl, but Kagome did not return it.

Her good hand moved to her bleeding arm, she had tears in her eyes, but kept them at bay as she turned furiously to Draco. "You stupid, idiot boy! Did you honestly think he wouldn't react?" She shouted at Draco who fell backwards onto his hands, scooting back with every angry step forward she took. "You ought to be strung from the top of the North Divinations Tower, perhaps that's in your future Draco! You squabbling imbecile! You start fights with children, with Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, you hex and charm weaker students for your own amusement, and you find a sick enjoyment in pushing things so far that it could cause _you_ harm!"

He was pressed to a tree now, he had crawled backwards until he could only crawl up against the hard bark of the oak tree behind him. He was embarrassed to say the least, this _girl_ was yelling at _him_, a _Malfoy_!

"You should be thankful, had I not knocked you out of the way, it could have been your neck!" She spat angrily. Then turning to Hagrid, she let loose more flames, "I don't know what to say to you. First and foremost, a Hippogriff is something which should be slowly introduced to a class, not as a first lesson, but as a week prolonged lesson! Take time to prepare your students, warn them of the dangers, and safety precautions that should be displayed before such a creature, have them write an Essay on the Hippogriff, to get to know it, and then...only after they are fully prepared to meet the creature, bring it to class! This was irresponsible on your part as a Professor! You endangered your students and the Hippogriffs with your lack of preparation, and their lack of groundwork!" Kagome grabbed her satchel and pulled Draco along towards a trail, "If you don't mind, _Professor_, Mr. Malfoy will be taking me to the Hospital Wing, I'd rather _not_ have a broken arm when Monday arrives!"

Hagrid said nothing; he was stunned, and was only snapped out of his inner turmoil when Buckbeak tried to follow after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was still seething at the prospect that one of her housemates could have been seriously hurt, she couldn't yell at Buckbeak, that wouldn't have helped anything, in fact, it probably would have tried to hurt her some more.

Draco who was leading her down the hall to the Hospital Wing had kept quiet as well, not because he was angry, but because he didn't want her to lash out on him again. The girl was absolutely Barmy when mad, and he had a feeling that she could get angrier too if pushed too far. In fact, he was sure of it, he had only seen the surface of her anger.

He turned into the Hospital Ward and held the door open for her, brushing some hair from his eyes, he sneered. This was why her liked to keep his hair licked back, so much easier to maintain, and not nearly as annoying.

"...you are such a nit," She muttered as Madam Pomfrey entered, taking in one look at the arm and _tsking_. "You could have been really hurt, Draco."

He frowned, realizing right then that her anger earlier hadn't been because she was mad, but because she had been worried, scared...well, mad too, but mostly just worried and scared. "What about you? You got hurt, weren't you just as stupid?"

"No," Kagome laughed, "I don't remember what I did, I don't recall how I got injured...InuKimi told me that it's a gift and a dangerous curse." Kagome watched Madam Pomfrey work on her arm, "I grew up at Nippon Magic Academy, found as a child, no memory of my family, no background...at all." She hissed at the cold liquid being dabbed on her arm, the sting caused her to glare at the wound.

"Do you remember yelling at me?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I meant I don't know how it happened, I recall getting hurt, just not _how_, or _why_. I moved because I was worried, I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Madam Pomfrey glanced up and handed her a glass with something in it, keeping quiet as the two talked.

Draco smirked, "Of course not."

Kagome held back a gag at the taste of whatever she had drank, "Don't even Draco, I didn't want to see you get hurt, because you are a part of Slytherin House, and Slytherin is my new family. Also, I'm sure you would have turned it into something more than it was had the Hippogriff actually caused you harm."

"Oh, don't think for a second that I wont tell my father about what happened! My father is the Governor of Hogwarts Affairs; he'll have something to say about such dangerous creatures being exposed to students!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking at Madam Pomfrey who looked at her with a similar look of exasperation, "Can I get this in a sling so that I can continue my touring of Hogwarts? I don't want to fall behind or get lost..."

"No problem there, just don't go straining it. I'll have your arm right as rain come morning, so long as you leave it be!" She fixed it up with a sling and Kagome was off on her way, only to be called after by Madam Pomfrey, "Come back after dinner for another dose," She shook the bottle with the nasty medicine and Kagome gave a sigh and nodded.

"Now, where too?"

"Herbology, with Gryffindor, oh joy,"

Kagome frowned, "What is it with you and anyone who isn't a Slytherin? You are so...mean..."

He gave a small quirk of his lip, "Mean? Is that really the best you can come up with? I'm worse than bloody _mean_, yes?"

"Well, I can't argue with _that_..."

Draco kept quiet for a moment longer before falling back on what she had told him back in the infirmary, "Do you really not recall your family?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope,"

"That doesn't make you...i don't know...sad, or anything?"

"Not really," She smiled, "Can't miss what I never had, can I? Or in this case, what I don't remember."

"I'm sure you'll remember something, one day...right?"

Kagome shrugged, "I suppose it's possible, but I don't care to bother with that, I just want to keep my eyes on the future, and what's in front of me. The wonderful things happening to me right now, are what's important, don't you think?"

Draco nodded, "I guess so, nothing all that great has happened though,"

Kagome stopped and looked out of one of the archways from the outdoor corridor, "Dumbledore said the Forbidden Forest was off limits, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Why?"

"Well...aside from the fact that the forest is sinister and foreboding, there are also dark magical creatures that reside inside the forest, and Centaurs who don't take kind to our type."

"Wizards and Witches, you mean..."

Draco nodded, "You aren't going to go exploring, are you?"

"...not today I'm not, nor shall I any day in the near future. You have Herbology, so shall we go?"

"No interruptions though!"

Kagome laughed, "Ah, gee~! I'm on a roll though..."

"Correcting a professor and getting yourself hurt doing something stupid is your idea of being "on a roll"? You must be of relation to Granger, because only she would be daft enough to correct one of the Professors, and brake her arm all in the same day,"

"Granger? You mean Hermione?"

"No," He frowned, "I mean _Granger_. I refuse to call her by any other name,"

"Oh...do you like her?"

Draco wouldn't have been more horror-struck had he seen Ron and Harry snogging beneath the Whomping Willow. He stopped walking and looked at Kagome with a face that was scrunched and red from repulse, "Don't ask such a thing ever again,"

Kagome laughed, "Got it,"

The two continued to Herbology, this was the _first _class that went by without any interruptions on Kagome's part. She just sat back taking notes quietly, occasionally the professor would walk by and see what she was writing, smiling, and even give her a few more notes to add on the subject in a soft whisper so not to draw attention from the students. Occasionally she caught sight of Draco and Harry sneering at one another, but beside that, it was relatively peaceful. She would have continued taking notes in silence for the remainder of the day had Draco not tapped her on the shoulder and told her that they were leaving. She wouldn't see Potions until tomorrow, so for now...she would be leaving to the Common room for some reading.

She was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at her door, it was about seven-thirty, not all that late, though she had missed dinner, she was so lost in reading, she hadn't expected a visitor yet. Standing, she walked over to the door in just her school uniform, the Hogwarts robe lay strewn across her bedspread. Opening the door, she smiled as she saw the Potions Professor standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a sneer firmly in place. "Hello Professor Snape,"

"...may I inquire as to why my _Apprentice _is going around battling Hippogriffs?"

Kagome laughed, "I wouldn't call it _battling_. I merely thought it wouldn't be good for my tour guide to be mutilated by the creature. Or does the welfare of your students matter not to you?"

"Miss. Higurashi, I may not jump in front of Magical Beasts for my students, but I promise you this, I am _very_ protective of my Snakes."

'_Aw, how charming,'_ She opened her door a bit wider for him, and he entered with a swoosh of his robes, "So what brings you to my room? I figured I wouldn't get a chance to really talk with you until Monday,"

"You skipped lunch, and forgot to revisit Madam Pomfrey," He handed her the vile before conjuring up two chairs and table. "Sit,"

Kagome sniffed the vulgar potion and sighed, "What's in this?" She threw her head back and swallowed the contents before grimacing. "Murtlap Essence?"

"I do believe so, now sit..."

Kagome placed the vile on the table and capped it closed before sitting down across from Snape who pulled out his wand and called "Accio, ink and quill."

Kagome watched her _White Tailed Eagle_ feather quill and the small jar of raven black ink that was next to it. "...what are you doing?"

"You will be taking a small...test, if you will..." He pulled out a packet of questions hand written on smooth parchment, and Kagome felt like she'd cry. She checked the space left for her answers before giving a small and determined nod, "Alright then, one question before I start though,"

"Pray tell,"

"Well, I was just wondering...Sir...did you ever find out who it was that wrote your reply to my letters?"

His eyes narrowed, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"And?"

Snape pointed his wand at the paper, "You have no more than an hour, no books...no wand...your potion will be started on as soon as you are done with your test, and I will be present for all of it, start now."

Kagome smiled, but did as told.

**-x-x-x-**

Snape looked at the girl as she dipped her quill into the ink and started writing neatly on the parchment. His mind traveled back to last night, however...

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Albus," Snape called as he entered the office, "Albus, where are you?"_

"_Here...here. What brings you to my office, Severus?"_

_Snape walked around the corner and found Dumbledore feeding his phoenix, "This, brings me to your office," He held out the letter in hand._

"_Ah...yes, well...lovely penmanship, don't you agree?"_

"_Considering the fact that it's **my** penmanship, I must...but I did **not** write this, Albus." He gave the man a look which caused the older gentleman to laugh heartily._

"_Come now Severus, you needed something to take your mind of hard times, now, is it really so bad? Having an Apprentice, I mean..."_

"_Not bad, just inconvenient, and no more forging my script,"_

"_I'll do my best, Severus..." He picked up a jar on his desk and smiled, "Can I interest you in a lemon drop?"_

_Snape sneered and closed his eyes in exasperation, "I'll pass..." He turned and left the headmasters office without as much as a goodbye._

_**~End~Flashback~**_

Yes, he had figured out the culprit, but he couldn't argue with the old man to save his life, much less to send a little girl back to her homeland after she just got there. No sense in bothering to try either, _"Bloody old codger,"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here it is, chapter four, tell me what you think! Also, I'm starting another fic, it'll be a Hermione/Draco fic, called Time Trip, and I hope you guys will read it, next up to be updated, is The Godmother~ then The Dragon Tamer, which is almost done! Check them out if you haven't already, and again, tell me what you think, if you want something added, or maybe something for the Sequel to TDT. Luv Akuma~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Potion's Apprentice**

**Summary: A young Japanese witch has sent a formal letter to one certain Potion's Master requesting an Apprenticeship, and is more than a little surprised to find an acceptance letter awaiting her at home upon her arrival. Hopeful at the chance of furthering her knowledge, she boards the Nippon Express to London, before boarding the Hogwarts Express to her final destination...but it will it be as simple as that, or will her age cause problems among the students and teachers?**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Severus/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

About thirty to forty minutes had passed since Kagome had been given the test by Snape, who was still sitting silently waiting for her to finish. He had long since forgone thinking quietly to himself, and now sat reading one of her many books.

"You know, Professor...you remind me a lot of Tsubaki-Sensei,"

His eyes moved to Kagome who was still writing, she hadn't taken her eyes away from the test in front of her as she had commented to him.

"I think you would like her,"

"You think so..." He sounded so _interested_ in the topic that Kagome had to keep from laughing. Honestly, it sounded like she was tormenting him just by talking.

"Yeah, you both have a lot in common." She finished writing and handed the test back to him, "Like...you are both Potions Instructors, you both have black hair and both of you like to come to my room with out-of-the-blue tests and make me work while I could be sleeping." His eyes widened and Kagome burst out into laughter, "Sorry sir, I was only playing, although...she did come to my room often to quiz me, I don't really mind. I'm thankful for all the hard work she gave me and everything I went through to get here..."

"You are telling me that your _professor_ snuck into your room at night?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but she practically raised me, I grew up at Nippon Magic Academy, since I was a five...I love each one of my professors as if they were my family. Since I don't have parents, the Headmaster and Headmistress took me in as their daughter, and from that I received two brothers, and the other professors are no more different than brothers and sisters and grandfathers to me. Tsubaki however...she was my fairy godmother...she inspired me to become a potions professor, and I wanted to be taught by only one person. We were told to send out three Apprenticeship letters to my three choices, and the three I sent...were sent to you. I knew that I only wanted to be taught by the best. Tsubaki told me that you were the best, even if you aspired to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you are the best Potions Instructor, and I had made up my mind, that if it wasn't you, then no one else mattered."

Snape stared at Kagome for a good long moment before sighing and standing, "You are exceptionally gifted as one who gives speeches, I must say, when I read your thesis, I was highly impressed on the knowledge you possessed and the detail in which you wrote your thesis, I am equally intrigued with what you can do with my teachings, I won't say I'm happy that you are here, while in fact I'm not, but I will say that I am looking forward to seeing how you grow in the next four years."

Kagome smiled, "So long as the growing takes place here with your guidance, than I'm happy."

He gave a silent nod and waved his wand, and the ink was cleared and the quill was cleaned. He told her to gather her cauldron and tools before transfiguring a chalkboard out of her bed.

"Good thing I'm not tired," She yawned to show her sarcasm.

Snape rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the _board_, words appeared in white chalk as he used his wand to write neatly.

_45:00_

_Wolfsbane Potion_

"I'll assume that the time will start counting backwards once you tell me I can start?"

"Your assumption would be correct, start." He settled back down and returned to the book in hand.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall walked into his office, smiling, he gestured for her to sit, "What can I do for you, Minerva,"

"Albus, do you think it wise giving Severus an Apprentice? During this time, so much is happening, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, and is now loose, looking for Mr. Potter...not to mention...Severus has never really been the type to take fondly of people following him about the castle. Why did you choose such a young girl─"

"I..." He held his hand up to stop McGonagall from continuing, "...didn't choose her, Minerva. She sent _three_ letters to Severus, hoping to be accepted as his apprentice. The students of Nippon are only given three letters of Apprenticeship to send out, normally, you send them to three different choices, but she only wanted to be his Apprentice. Try and understand, Minerva, this wasn't just for him, I believe it was the right thing to do by her. She is seventeen, and her aspiration is Potions, she is prepared to go to any length to be a Potions Instructor. Severus needs a distraction anyways; this will be good for him."

"I feel like you are scheming something Albus," McGonagall sighed, "I'll trust you, of course; I just hope you know what you're doing..."

Dumbledore watched her leave before standing and making his way to Fawkes, "Do you think it was a mistake to bring her here?"

Fawkes cooed and leaned forward as Dumbledore held his hand up to pet the fiery bird.

"Neither do I,"

**-x-x-x-**

Time was quick to pass Kagome by, she looked at the time on the board and smiled, "Sir, no one can finish a Wolfsbane Potion in less than an hour, is takes many days of weaning before it can be of any use to a Werewolf, or the man who wishes to take it. I'm aware that a full moon is in a week...am I to assume my Professor is a Werewolf?" She teased with a smile as she finished filling the files with the cauldrons contents, holding the vials out to her professor, she watched him glance the files over before nodding.

"While I can't say that I'm a Werewolf, I can't speak for the rest of the staff,"

Kagome, the type to miss sarcasm, felt her eyes widen as she smiled brightly, "Really!? There's a werewolf among the staff?! WHO?"

Snape stepped back in surprise, "Why so excited?"

"I had a werewolf in class, he was so cool, and funny! His name was Kouga, and he had been bitten when he was just four, he had gone out to far, and like me, he was without parents, a werewolf tribe took him in and he was raised until he received his letter. It was surprising, but we loved him all the same."

Snape eyed her for a moment before sighing, "No one among the staff is a werewolf, I had attempted a joke, sadly, I'm not one for comedy. Now, I will let you get some sleep, tomorrow, I want you to continue following Draco around."

"Right, right..." Kagome eyed him as he turned her room back to normal and cleaned her cauldron and tools. "I can tell you're lying, you know..."

Her comment caught him off guard as he glanced back from the door, "Excuse me?"

"Someone is a werewolf at this school, while I don't care, I do like to know who, not just to know, but to always make sure that, myself, my friend, and the werewolf him or herself, is kept safe. It's a precaution, you know? I want to help with the potion when you need it,"

"...what makes you think I am lying?"

Kagome smiled, "I have a knack for being able to tell when people around me aren't being honest, I just...feel sick...like, my stomach drops and my head feels light, I feel...I guess the right word would be...deceived."

Snape sighed, "Figure out who it is, and you can help all you want, but only if it's okay with that person."

"In other words...once I figure out whom, I should ask if I can help."

"That's the general idea of it, now...sleep..."

With that said, he left without another word to be said between them.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Kagome woke with a headache, her arm was feeling better, but it still ached a little. Standing, she made her way to the shower and quickly cleaned herself of the night before and the morning which had snuck up on her, readying herself for the days activities, she dressed in same shorts and a shirt before pulling on her black robe and closing it. "Alright Kagome," She looked at herself in the mirror with a hard look of determination. "Let's get through the day without any drama!"

She left her room and almost immediately, ran into Pansy.

"Look who it is, Professor Snape's new pet," Pansy smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking off, only to pause at a familiar voice.

"Leave her be Pansy, she has the right to dock points you know," Draco walked up and offered to carry Kagome's bag, smiling a little; he took it and led her down to the great hall. "I still owe you a thank you, by the way."

"I don't think you do," Kagome smiled, "You aren't a bad kid...a little arrogant, but you mean well...sometimes. You need to figure out why you do the things you do, and what you get out of it...who it is that you are trying to please and make happy...you'll learn a lot once you do."

"Humph..." Draco said nothing more, leading her to breakfast and through another day of school.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter...uh...one second, what am I on? I think chapter five, I've been updating things so much today...kind of lost…**


End file.
